Even Through the Storm
by Anime-Jrockloverqueen12
Summary: Ichigo finds himself falling for Rukia. Even though she returns the feeling, she's afraid. Will this love ever blossom?
1. The Missing link

Even Through the Storm

Prologue-The Missing Link

This is after saving Rukia and a little before the Bounto saga. I'll go through the Bounto saga in the story and watch the show to continue.

This Chapter is in Ichigo's POV the Next in Rukia's and so on.

I felt the light hit me as the sun rose. I looked at the clock. 9 am. Since it's Saturday, I guess I could be doing something right now, but I really didn't feel up to it.

"Ichigo! Where Onee-chan!" Kon yelled bouncing on my stomach. "Will you get off? Isn't she in the closet, like always?" Kon burst into tears "No! I was calling her, but no one answered!"

I threw him off and opened my closet. He was right. Nothing. "Where did she go?" I wondered. I got dressed and headed downstairs. "Oh! Good morning Ichigo!" Yuzu said cheerily. I smiled at her. She was making breakfast, as usual. Karin sat at the table watching my dad play with sock puppets. "It's like he's devolved or something." Karin mumbled as she watched Mr. Inu eat Ms. Bento. "oh! Ms. Bento, you're so pretty I could eat you right up!" "Why thank-you Mr. Inu! Wait…what are you doing? NOOOOOO!" Yep. A typical morning.

"Ichigo!" my father screamed, finally noticing me. "You don't have to scream, I'm right here…OOF!" He kicked me right in the stomach. "I'm still number one!" he laughed, putting his foot on my fallen body. "Oh yeah?" I grabbed his foot and tripped him. He bumped into the counter and a pot fell on his head. "Today…you win." He said underneath the pot. "But there's always tomorrow!" I waved him off. "Good morning to you too."

"Do you want some breakfast?" Yuzu asked. I shook my head. "No thanks." She pouted a little, but went back to her cooking. "I'll see you guys later." I said walking out. "Where are you going?" My dad asked, finally removing the pot from his head. I just shrugged my shoulders and exited the house.

'Where could she have gone?' I continued to think to myself. It felt strange without her. It was just like before she came. Me taking long walks and doing nothing. That was my Saturday agenda. But since she came, I at least had someone to hang out with. Even if it was because I was now a Shinigami, it was still something.

I saw the beautiful sky get covered up in dark clouds. I sighed and entered a nearby shop for an umbrella.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This day is getting worse…" I thought aloud as I continued to walk. I've been walking for 4 hours and still no sign of Rukia. No hollows were attacking, so I was bored. Not to mention it was now raining heavily. "Dammit, Rukia! Where are you?" I decided to take a detour through the graveyard. Since I was close, I thought I should pay my mother a visit. 'Even though it's not near my usual visit…I shouldn't walk by without stopping there." I concluded. Through the rain, now turning storm, it was hard to find it. But I soon recognized the path and followed it.

When I reached it, I gasped. There I saw Rukia staring at my mother's grave. She had no umbrella. She was completely ignoring the rain. 'Had she been here all day?' I wondered to myself. She didn't notice me. She just kept staring at my mothers' grave. I looked solemnly at both her and my Mother's grave. I put my umbrella over Rukia's head. Finally, she noticed the rain and me. She silently turned back to the grave. I stared as well. 'Thank-you, Rukia. Thanks for caring.'

To me it sounded more like a one shot than a prologue, but it is in fact a story. The next chapter is in Rukia's POV. Don't Miss it!


	2. Her Reason

Even Through the Storm

**-Means look to the bottom of the page for details or definitions.**

**(P.s- I love Kon, Ichigo, and Rukia! I'm sorry for people in F.A.K.V (Fans against Kon Violence) but isn't that what makes him so adorable?)**

**Also, if you read in the prologue about the after saving Rukia but before the Bounto thing, forget it. I just realized that made no sense seeing as Aizen was the one controlling the hollows in the first place. After finding him out, the hollow attacks decreased rapidly. I'm going to remove it from the prologue and make this more into the Bounto area. But since, personally, I hated the Bounto saga, I'll make it quick. Like…only a few chapters and then their dead. One more thing, I'm changing the genre of the story a little. I'll explain better next chapter, which is going to be posted very soon after this. Sorry for wasting your time, please read on!**

Chapter 1-Her reason

"What brought me to that grave yesterday…?" I asked myself quietly. I was back in Ichigo's closet, just staring up at the dark ceiling. I turned on my side and closed my eyes. My mind tried hard to decipher yesterday's mystery, but all I could remember was walking out of the closet. That and watching Ichigo sleep. I opened my eyes as it hit me. "I remember now

(Going Back in Time Music)...

I woke up to a knock on the closet door. I opened it to see Kon looking up at me. " Good-Morning, Onee-chan!" I looked at the clock on Ichigo's table. It was 7 a.m. Then I looked at Ichigo, who was still sleeping.

I got out of the closet…"Ouch!" I looked down and realized I had stepped on Kon. "I'm sorry." I said absentmindedly. I was more interested in the look on Ichigo's face. I walked closer to him so I could examine it more thoroughly.

His face looked a lot softer than his normal scowl during the day. He almost looked like a child. "Whatever he's dreaming…it must be a happy one." I thought aloud as I caught the smile on his face. I started to turn around and find the bathroom when I heard a soft sound. I turned and saw Ichigo's lips moving. I slowly walked closer. I couldn't understand him until was an inch away. "Mother." He said mother… I watched him a little longer. Who was Mrs. Kurosaki? Does anyone else in Ichigo's life make him as happy as she did?

I looked out the window. It was a beautiful day. "I'll be right back." I said to an unconscious Kon. I threw on one of Yuzu's dresses and went towards the window. But before I hopped out, I took one last look at Ichigo's face. Seeing it again made a place in my heart melt. It was that heartwarming. Finally, I took my leap from the window.

I landed softly on the ground. Pedestrians saw me, but I paid them no mind. Instead I stared at the road ahead of me. At first I was scared. What am I looking for?

Though I hesitated, soon I began walking threw Ichigo's town. I walked in no particular direction. My legs just turned wherever they saw fit. I went in circles many times, but it didn't bother me. Sometimes I even walked into buildings, much to my embarrassment. But no matter where I went, I still had no idea what the purpose of this walk was.

After what felt like an eternity, I looked up at an office building. "8:05" flashed across it in big print. I sighed heavily. I just wasted an hour and five minutes doing nothing. Suddenly, my heart began racing as something in me snapped. Before I knew it, I started running. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I was going to get there. "Hey! Watch it lady!" Some angry drivers yelled at me as I crossed at the green light. I ignored them and continued to my unknown destination.

I ran past pedestrians, through green lights, over fences and any other obstacles. I ran as it slowly came to me. I knew where I was going now. But a part of me still wondered why.

At first I showed no signs of slowing, but soon I felt myself come to a halt. I looked solemnly at my surroundings. I finally made it.

I quietly walked through the empty paths as I searched the tombstones for a certain name. It was like a maze. I kept coming to tombstones more than once. Sometimes I even ended up back where I started. It happened so much, I almost gave up. Just as I was about to leave, I looked a little to my right. There it was, Mrs. Kurosaki. **(Her name escapes me at the moment**)

I squatted down until so I was level with the tombstone. I saw someone had put food into the grave.It was cold. "I wonder…was it you, Ichigo?" I whispered. Soon the sky started disappearing underneath dark clouds. I continued to stare at the grave even as the rain began.

Of course, the rain began to matt my hair, so I moved my bang from my face. Since now I could see clearer, I saw fresh flowers were on the grave as well. "I bet they were her favorite…" I sighed as I tried to answer my question: Why am I here?

The rain started turning into a heavy storm. I didn't budge an inch, even though in truth I was freezing. But this grave felt more important to me than anything else at this moment. Then suddenly it hit me, just like earlier. I knew why I was here. It came to me as though I knew it all along, but just forgot. "You must have been a very kind woman." I said silently to Mrs. Kurosaki. "You had to have been for Ichigo to love you so much." I softly touched the flowers. I knew they must've been from Ichigo. "Ichigo is a lucky boy to have had you. Even if it was for a little while…" I continued. Then I prayed for her. I prayed that any dream she ever had would come true. But I'm sure they already have. Ichigo has grown into a promising young man.

Soon I realized I didn't feel the rain on me. As if on cue, Ichigo was besides me holding an umbrella over my head. He had his normal face back on, but I could tell he was still having that dream. That he was still reminiscing about the memories that can never be experienced again. I quietly looked back to the grave.

I wonder if I could ever make Ichigo that happy….

(Back To The Present)…………………………………………………………….

I opened the closet door and took a step out. I took a peak at Ichigo's bed. He was already gone. As I got out I saw I was still in Yuzu's dress. Seeing as no one was here, I picked up a different one and began changing. "Good- morning, Onee-!" I quickly punched the source of sound. Whatever it was, it was really soft…uh-oh. "I'm sorry, Kon!" I apologized as I saw the poor toy sprawled on the floor. "I-it's okay…" he responded, trying to get back up.

I finished getting dressed and headed for the door. Before I could turn the knob, I heard too much activity out there. I decided it would be better if I went out the window. I turned and went to the windowsill. Just as I was about to hop out, I heard a voice say "Where do you think you're going?" I turned to see Ichigo holding a plate of breakfast. I took my foot off the windowsill and sat on his bed. He sat besides me and handed me the plate. I looked at his empty hands. "Did you eat anything?" I asked. He shook his head and laid himself out on the mattress. "Ichigo, it's not healthy for a Shinigami to skip meals." I said taking a bite. He just shrugged and turned away from me. What was his deal, anyway?

It was quiet as I continued to eat the breakfast. It was an eerie sort of quiet. The kind of quiet that makes you wonder what the other person is thinking. Suddenly Ichigo asked, "What made you go to the grave?" I turned away from him as my heart almost leaped out of my chest. I wanted to get off that subject. "Um…I sensed a…hollow and…" I struggled. He sat up and looked me in the eyes. "You're lying." I swallowed heavily. His face this close to mine was causing my stomach to do flip-flops.

"N-no! I'm not! I'll prove it!" I said getting a pen and some papers. "See?" I said showing him my artwork. He looked at it confused. "What is it?" I rolled it up and smacked him with it. "It's a hollow, you idiot! It's the one I was tracking yesterday." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? Where is he now? You don't have your powers back, so I doubt you handled him alone." Even though he was right, I became angry. "Oh really! I'll have you know I wiped him out easily." He just waved me off. "You're a terrible liar." I sighed. Once again, he was right.

I finished the food and laid the empty plate down. Immediately, Ichigo picked it up and brought it downstairs. "What's wrong with me?" I said aloud. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I'm usually not like this around Ichigo…" I continued. I turned and looked out the window. It was still damp from yesterday's storm. Before I even knew what was coming out of my mouth, I said," I wonder what he thinks of me…"

"Of what he thinks of who?" I turned to see Ichigo. I covered my mouth. "Um…no one…" I said through my fingers. He just shrugged and hopped on the bed. An hour passed with us just sitting there. I felt extremely bored. "Ichigo…are you going to do anything today?" He looked at the clock. It was almost 11 am. He began, "I didn't really plan anything. I was actually hoping for a hollow attack, but it's been pretty calm." I was a little angry with him for thinking of Shinigami duties as 'fun', but I let it slide.

"Let's go for a walk." I suggested. He looked at me funny. "What?" that only made him laugh. "Usually you're a little more uptight than that. But today…you're acting a little more…feminine." My face turned red. "Feminine…?" He nodded and pulled on his shoes. Now that I think about it, I haven't chastised him once. I've begun using 'Atashi' more than 'Boku', and I've become sensitive to Ichigo's feelings. "Oh no…" I whispered. I was becoming soft.

"Let's go, Rukia." Ichigo said standing up. I absentmindedly got up and headed for the window. "Why do you always go for the window?" he asked. I looked at him like he was stupid, "Have you forgotten that you're family has no idea you have a girl in your room?" He snickered, "More like an old hag…GWAH!" I kicked him in the stomach. "How dare you!" I said pushing my foot into his abdomen. "Ouch! Why is it always the stomach?" He complained, trying to push me off. Finally I got off and went to the window. I hopped out before he could say anything else. "Hey! Rukia!" I heard him yell. I turned to see him leaning out the window. "You can catch up!" I yelled back to him as I continued to leave him behind.

**The next chapter, which I'm posting very soon after this, will have the details of their walk. For some reason, I felt like putting them into separate chapters. Aw well, it'll be right up. Enjoy!**

**(Just in case you didn't know, Atashi is the feminine way of saying "I", while Boku is the male counterpart. In the Japanese version of the show, Rukia tends to use Boku a lot. But, you may have already known this ;) )**

**(As you may know, The Japanese Tombstones have a slot for food offerings. But like I said, you most likely already know.)**


	3. Bonto S or the restorant

**Just saying…Ichigo strikes me as the kind of person who hates sweets. You'll see why I even mentioned that if you read this chapie. Also, I'm changing the genre to humor/romance. The more I type, the less 'drama' it becomes….I would have it as romance/humor/drama, but thus it is impossible. But…now that I think about it, the name "Even Through The Storm" doesn't sound like a humor story….i guess I'll keep it romance/drama…sorry, I'm just babbling...er…typing. Anywho, seeing, as I didn't really watch the Bounto saga I'm making up Bounto. Hope you didn't have any favorites.**

**Ichigo's POV**

Chapter Two- Bounto sighting (Or The Restaurant)

We walked silently through the busy street. Everyone seemed to be on fast-forward while we were on slow motion. Suddenly, Rukia turned to a store. I followed her into the restaurant. "What are we doing here?" I asked hesitantly. "I'm hungry." She said matter-of-factly. I watched her try to restrain herself from looking around, but she couldn't help herself. I knew this was probably her first time in a restraint to eat, other than fighting a hollow that just happened to bust into one.

"For two?" the waitress asked me. I looked back to Rukia. She was still looking around. "Yes." I said after a short pause. The waitress picked up two menus and began leading me to the table. When Rukia saw me following her, she got annoyed. "Who the hell is that?" she asked angrily. I looked at her like she was stupid, "The waitress…" I said. "Oh…" she said quietly.

We finally reached the table. " What you would like to drink?" the waitress asked with a smile on her face. Suddenly, Rukia got a big smile on her face. It scared the shit out of me. "Yes! I'd like some lemonade, please!" Rukia said in a disgustingly sweet voice. The waitress wrote it down. "And you, sir?" I was still staring in shock at Rukia. "Um…He'll have a coke." Rukia answered for me. The waitress nodded and left.

Rukia turned back to me with anger written over her face. "Embarrass me and I'll kill you!" I sat up straight, "Embarrass you? What was that…thing you just did?" she rolled her eyes. "You mean act polite?" I nodded as my body shook in fear, "It was worse than any horror movie…OW!" She kicked me hard under the table. I kicked back. "How dare you!" she declared and kicked me right back. It was war. People looked over to us as the table shook. Neither of us would back down.

I felt my leg become sore as her sandals kept hitting the same spot. It was becoming annoying, "You little-" "Why thank-you!" Rukia said in that nauseatingly sweet voice. The waitress was back with the drinks. "Would you like to order?" none of us even picked up the menu. Quickly, we jotted through the menu. I spotted something that looked sort of good, "Um…I'll have the…" "Chicken Teriyaki." Rukia interrupted. I hope she could feel my scorn. The waitress wrote it down. "Okay…and you sir?" I began, "I'll have the…" "Seven-layer chocolate cake." Rukia interrupted once again. I felt electricity shoot through my eyes. I HATE sweets, and she knew it!

The waitress began writing it down, "NO!" I said quickly. She looked up at me. "I'll have the Takoyaki with white rice." She nodded and wrote it down. "So you don't want the cake?" I started to say no, but Rukia said, "Yes, we do." The waitress nodded again and left. I immediately turned to Rukia. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill me?" she only laughed, "It's not like your allergic to cake." I groaned, "But I might as well be! I HATE sweets!" Rukia only shrugged her shoulders and looked around. I saw the look on her face soften as she watched other couples eat.

I followed her gaze to one particular couple. They seemed to be unable to keep away from each other. The girl laid her head on her boyfriends shoulder as they shared their entrée. I blushed slightly and turned to our table. Rukia was looking down into her lemonade. What's wrong with her, anyway?

The waitress came back with our food. "Here's your Takoyaki and chicken teriyaki. I'll bring the cake when you're done." Before she left, Rukia said, "Make it to go." The waitress and I looked at her. "Now?" she asked confused. Rukia nodded and took a sip of lemonade. As the waitress picked the plates back up, she asked, "Does that go for the cake as well?" Rukia shook her head slowly. "Bring the cake." The waitress looked at me with a questioning look. I shrugged as she left with the food.

I looked back to Rukia. She just continued staring into the drink. I was about to say something when a waiter came and put the packaged food on the table. The waitress was behind him with the cake. "That was fast…" I muttered as she put the cake in the middle. I nearly threw up in my mouth. "Enjoy!" the waitress said cheerily. Both her and the waiter left.

Rukia picked up a fork and poked the cake. I watched her pluck off a piece and eat it. "How is it?" I asked, disgusted by the chocolate heart attack in front of me. "It's good…try it." She replied softly. I looked at her like she was crazy, "Hell no!" suddenly, she looked up at me with the most pleading expression I've ever seen…on her. "Please, Ichigo…?" I looked at her as if it was for the first time. Now that I think about it, Rukia is really cute. Whenever she's not threatening me, she had a really soft look on. I always noticed it, but never acknowledged it. It was that look that reminded me that she's a woman, and not one of the guys.

Reluctantly, I picked up a fork and poked the cake. I plucked off a piece of the cursed dessert. I looked the see Rukia watching me closely. I felt a part of me cry as I put the instant death into my mouth. I slowly chewed…and swallowed hard. I hated it. "What do you think?" Rukia asked, completely out of character. I didn't want to make her upset, so I said, "It's not bad…" Rukia sighed and looked away, "You hate it, don't you?" I nodded, "Yes, very much." Suddenly, she laughed. It was a beautiful laugh. Almost like…my mothers….

She looked at me with warmth in her eyes, "It's okay, you don't have to eat anymore." I blushed a little and looked away. "Your bill, sir" I looked up to see the waitress. She was holding the check. I looked to Rukia. She was gone! "Um…sir?" the waitress said, a little impatient. "Oh, right." I took the bill. The meal was $25.78 (I have no idea how to convert this into yen). "She could've pitched in…" I mumbled. I handed the waitress $30. She left to get me my change.

"They have such a lovely bathroom." Rukia said, sitting back in her seat. I scowled at her as the waitress came back, "Here you are, $4.22. Thank-you for coming to Nana's Fish Shack…" I ignored her and picked up the bag. Rukia followed me out of the 'Fish Shack'.

"That was a lovely restaurant…" Rukia said mostly to herself. Personally, I thought it looked a little rundown. But I knew she doesn't go out to eat much, so I didn't say it out loud. We walked back towards my house. We remained quiet for most of the trip. It was sort of eerie… Suddenly, Rukia fell onto my shoulder. "Rukia!" I exclaimed as I saw she was breathing heavily. Sweat was running down her face like a waterfall. "Are you okay? Rukia!" I said, slightly shaking her. I looked around me. I saw we were in a deserted part of town. No one was around for miles.

I turned back to Rukia. She seemed to have gone unconscious. "What the hell…" I swore under my breath as the earth started to shake. A booming voice mocked me, "Tsk, Tsk…did your girlfriend pass out?" I turned angrily to the direction of the sound. I saw a shadowed figure emerge. A Bounto. He had on a brown trench coat with a matching hat. His long, golden hair rolled from under the hat and nearly on the floor. "I don't have time for this!" I said, placing the symbol on my chest and turning Shinigami. "Ah…a Shinigami…Think you can stand up to Kuruhimo?" I prepared my sword, "Bring it!" I watched as a small ball of light formed in his hands….

**I know it's short, but I didn't feel like typing anymore. Besides, what's up in my noggin sounds better for the next chapter.**


	4. Um i can't think of a name

**I'm not an action writer, so I try to avoid it. But eventually, Ichigo is going to have to fight something. Why not start now?**

**I'm going to make this in Ichigo's POV because it would sound better. **

Chapter three- (I can't think of a name….)

I watched the ball turn into a human form. It's limbs broke out of the ball of light like a bird from an egg. I held my guard as the 'shell' began to fall to pieces. "Meet Kuruhimo." The blonde Bounto laughed as the puppet stood to its full height. I saw that it had a woman's body with cat-like features. She had a panther's fur with claws to match. Her silver hair was cut short above her neck. Her eyes were pure white.

"Kuruhimo…" I said softly. I knew something about the name was bothering me. "Kuruhimo, take care of the boy, will you?" The Bounto said disappearing into the darkness. "Yes, Hideo. It would be my pleasure." She replied with a snarl. I gripped my sword tighter and took a glance at Rukia. She was sweating more now, but still knocked-out. "Don't drop your guard, boy!" Kuruhimo hissed. I turned and saw she was aiming for my heart with perfect accuracy. Quickly I rolled to my left. Her claws barely grazed my cheek.

I turned to see where she landed, but nothing was there. "Dammit!" I said touching my cheek. When I removed my hand, I saw that it was bleeding. "I don't have time for this shit!" I screamed, thinking about Rukia's condition. Suddenly I sensed that something was behind me. I looked back to see Kuruhimo rising from my shadow.

"Oops…you found me." She giggled. Wasting no time, I turned and swung my Zanpakuto. It went right through her. "Silly me…" she laughed, "I forgot to mention that I am only a shadow." I looked at her in shock as she laughed wildly. "But that's not fair, is it? I think I'll become solid for you…"

She came completely came out of my shadow and went into a ball of darkness. I heard Hideo's voice in the distance. He chanted, "Kuruhimo, Kuruhimo, " I watched Kuruhimo break out of the ball into a completely different cat-creature. She now had white fur with pure blue eyes. Her hair was gold and reached past her feet. Her claws were three times longer. "Call me Kuruyorumo." She said, baring her new grown fangs.

Finally, I got it. Kuruhimo Kuruhimo means 'Day in and Day out'. So by chanting her name twice, you're changing her 'day'. In other words she can use light or darkness. Kuruyorumo Kuruyorumo means the opposite, 'Night in and night out'. Therefore, she changes into the shadow demon. "I get it." I said confidently, "You change into your name…" Kuruyorumo yawned. "Bravo. But do you understand my power?" I scowled at her. I hadn't thought of what the light demon could do.

She laughed that sick laugh of hers, "Let me demonstrate…" Before I could even blink, she was right besides me. Her fangs grew to a vicious size as she bit into my arm. "Get the hell off!" I yelled. I used my free arm to lift my Zanpakuto and send it into her back. I made contact with air. Suddenly, I felt furry hands clasp around my eyes. "Guess who?" Angrily, I flipped her over my shoulder. I followed that immediately with my Zanpakuto. Once again she disappeared. I looked around while holding my wounded arm. There was a pattern to her attacks. I needed to find out soon, because in this form she was faster and stronger.

I closed my eyes and stood still. I stayed that way until I felt a slight breeze that blew to my right. "Gotcha!" I turned to my right and struck my sword straight down. In an instant, Kuruyorumo was underneath it. I hit her stomach. "You're smarter than I thought." She said, sliding the Zanpakuto through her abdomen. I watched as her body repaired itself almost instantly.

"Her heart…" I heard in the far corner. I turned to see Rukia, breathing heavily. "Her heart…hit her heart." She struggled to tell me. I nodded and turned back to fight my opponent.

"Wait…Ichigo!" I looked back at Rukia, who was trying to stand up.

I yelled, "You're too weak1 Sit b-"

"She uses light." Rukia interrupted. "She uses light to travel, just like she used darkness. Hit her before she transforms."

Even though I wanted to know how she knew all of this, I took the advice.

I turned to my left, where a dim light was shining. I realized she could only go in one direction. Closing my eyes, I waited for the slight breeze. "Now!" I struck my sword down, and it hit her heart directly. "EEEYAH!" She screamed, turning into a puddle of light. It became deathly quiet as I broke the dolls core. "Nicely done. Where would you be without your girlfriend?" Hideo stepped out of the darkness. He was disappearing slowly as he clapped his hands mockingly. I listened as his crazed laughter turned into silence.

Remembering her condition, I turned to Rukia. She was leaning against the wall struggling to breathe. Quickly I entered my body. I started to scold her, "Rukia-!"A sharp pain shot through my body. I fell to the floor grasping my wounded arm. Even though on my body, I had no scars, I could still feel the bite of the cat doll. I stood back up and walked towards Rukia. I could tell she wanted to say something, but couldn't. I put her arm around my shoulder and began the walk home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Oh my god! Ichigo what happened?" Yuzu cried as she got the stretcher ready. Karin was right behind her with a second stretcher. "Don't worry about me. Get Rukia inside." I commanded. Yuzu hesitated, but Karin nodded in understanding. They carefully put Rukia on one of the stretchers. "Does she have any parents to contact?" I turned to my dad. I looked back at Rukia, then I looked down. "No." Dad put his hand on my shoulder. "We'll take care of her." He then realized that I was holding my arm. "Ichigo, what's wrong with your arm?" I stopped holding it and said, "I'm fine." I thought he was going to leave it at that, but he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder. "Hey! What are you doing!?" I yelled. "Stop trying to be so macho. I'm going to see what's wrong with your arm." He said, carrying me inside. I sighed heavily. "Whatever."

He plopped me down on a bed. "Now lets see…" He gently lifted my arm. I cried out in pain, even though I tried not to. "Weird…there are no scars…" he put it back down. Then he walked out of the room. "What is he getting now…?" I wondered aloud. He answered my question by coming back with an X-ray machine. "Sit up straight, Ichigo." My dad commanded. I followed his orders. He turned on the machine and lifted my arm again. "You have large bite marks on your bones." He said after a long pause. I looked at my arm, wondering how the marks transferred. Then I listened to my dad mutter to himself, "How could you have bite marks, but no wounds?"

He reached into his desk to find a cast. "Here we are." He said, lifted up the gauze. But when he turned back to me, he froze in his spot. "What?" I asked. He came closer to the X-ray machine. "But…it was broken a second ago…" he mumbled. I struggled to see through the screen. Finally, I caught a glance of my arm. It was completely healed.

"Well, seeing as I'm okay and all, I guess I'll be going." I said hopping off the table.

"Oh no you don't!" my dad said, pushing me back on.

"You're staying here until I figure out what just happened."

I groaned, "Can't we just be happy I'm alive?"

He ignored me and turned to his table. I waited for him to start writing on his clipboard. Then I quickly got up and left the room. I ran down the hall searching for a room with a light on. Finally, I saw one.

I quietly opened the door. I saw Rukia sleeping in the bed. I closed the door behind me and took a seat next to her. She was breathing a bit a bit more normally, but she was still sweaty. Her face was contorted in pain. I put my hand to her head. She was burning up! I looked around the room until I saw a clean rag. I ran cold water over it and placed it gently on her head. It seemed to make her feel better, for her face softened. I half-smiled as I stood up to leave the room. Then I stopped…maybe I should wait until she wakes up.

**The next one, I'm going to do something a little different. I'm going to use someone elses POV. Just saying**.


	5. My son's girlfriend

**Drumroll please! (da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) it's Ichigo's dad! (I can't remember his name for the life of me.)**

**Oh, and um I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I tried to take the advice of making more paragraphs as they talk…tell me if it helps any**.

Chapter 4- My son's girlfriend

"Okay…now let me try moving it again…" I said, turning back to Ichigo. Or should I say where Ichigo was? "ICHIGO!" I yelled angrily. I was fascinated at how quickly that wound healed. I also wondered how it got there. I wasn't about to let this discovery slip through my fingers!

I stood and quickly left the room. Realizing I had no idea where to go next, I looked up and down the halls for a sign of Ichigo's whereabouts. Suddenly, something caught my eye. "A skid mark!" I said triumphantly. I started heading the direction of the mark, "You can run, but you can't hide!"

I sharply turned the corner and ran down the row of dark rooms. Soon I found one with a light on. "A-hah! I've got-" I stopped as I gazed at the scene before me. I looked to see Ichigo sleeping at Rukia's side. Upon closer inspection, I saw that his hands were a little wet. Rukia now had a cool cloth on her head. "He must have been keeping it cool for her…" I whispered. I touched the cloth. It was warm.

I lightly took it off and ran cold water over it. Then I placed it gently on Rukia's burning forehead. I smiled at Ichigo's sleeping face. "Don't think I forgot, Ichigo…" I said softly. "But for now, I'll let it slide." I snuck quietly out of the room to let them sleep in peace.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Dad, where's Ichigo?" I turned to Yuzu, who's eyes where filled with worry. We were sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. "It's been a few days, and I haven't seen him once!" she cried while tears filled her eyes. I smiled and laid my hand on her head, "Relax! He's just in the hospital."

"He's hurt? Oh no!" she sobbed.

I shook my head, "No! He's just taking care of Rukia."

Yuzu looked up at me, "He must really care for her…"

I nodded. He really did.

For the past week, Ichigo has been helping Rukia recover. Even though it was only a fever, Rukia had a strange reaction to it, like she's never had it before. She had no real immunity for it and gained a major headache. I suggestd that she should be more careful when the weather is bad.

I often took a peak into her room during the day. Each time, Ichigo was feeding her soup, or telling a funny story, or asking how she felt. My son was truly love struck, even though he denied it.

"I don't love her!" He told me on one occasion.

" I just want her to recover, that's all!"

I nodded, "I see. That's why you sleep by her bed every night?"

He just scowled and went back into her room.

I shook my head. He doesn't realize how deep in love he is. I saw how worried he looked the time she slept for the whole day. He was practically cried! Okay…maybe that was a bit exaggerated, but he certainly was more concerned than a friend would be. I bet if Rukia asked him for an all American hamburger, he'd be on the next western flight.

"Yuzu! Pass the pancakes!" Karin demanded. Yuzu pouted as she passed them over, "Aren't you the least bit worried about Ichigo? He's spending his summer in a hospital!" Karin shrugged and took the pancakes, "Who am I to tell him how to spend the best vacation of the school year?"

Their voices started to drown out as I thought about the peculiar Rukia. Where did she come from? Was she an orphan? How did Ichigo meet her? How long have they known each other? Maybe she… "Dad!" I was jolted out of my thoughts by Yuzu. "Are you done eating? I'm going to wash the dishes." I looked down at my plate. It was still full. "Yes, I'm done." I said absentmindedly. Yuzu looked at me worriedly, "Both you and Ichigo are starting to worry me." She said solemnly as she took the plate. "You both haven't been eating very well and you seem to be looking into space a lot." I felt bad for worrying my daughter, but I couldn't stop wondering about Ichigo's girlfriend. "I'm sorry Yuzu." I said standing up. She nodded as she scraped the food off my plate. I watched her for a little bit, then I headed towards Rukia's room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"That's weird…" I said, opening the door, "Ichigo isn't here." I looked about the room. I saw Rukia sitting up in her bed, looking out the window. She didn't notice me yet, so I quickly hid inside a supply closet. "Ouch!" I whispered as I hit my head against a box of gloves. I took a peak through a crack in the double doors. Rukia was looking for the source of sound. "Is that you, Ichigo?" she asked. I held my breath. After a while, she sighed and looked back to the window. "Why does she look so sad?" I asked quietly .

Suddenly, Ichigo walked through the door with some green tea. "Here, Rukia," he said setting it on the table, "This should make you feel better." Rukia turned and watched him sit besides her bed. Then she cast her eyes down.

Ichigo sat up instantly, "What's wrong? Do you have a headache?"

Rukia shook her head, "It's just that…"

Ichigo waited for a response.

"I can't take all this kindness!" she suddenly yelled, "There, I said it!"

Ichigo sat stunned for a moment. Then he silently picked up the tea,

"Drink this…it'll make you feel better…" Rukia violently smacked the cup away. Tea splattered everywhere.

"I don't want the damn tea!" she cried, " Stop treating me so kindly!"

Ichigo stood up, "I'll get you another cup." He said, completely ignoring her earlier comment.

Rukia pulled at her hair, "This is what I mean!" she said angrily, "I can't take it!"

She climbed off the bed and stood in Ichigo's way, "Stop it!"

Ichigo started to walk past her, but she spread her arms, "Stop it!" she repeated, "I don't want to be spoiled!"

"Just let me get the damn tea!" Ichigo yelled, finally showing emotion. Rukia started pushing him away from the door,

"Why are you being so nice to me!" she screamed. Ichigo grabbed her arms, "You want to know why?" He pulled her face close to his. Then, in a voice so low I almost didn't catch it, he said, "Because I care."

They stood there for a moment, just looking into each others eyes. Suddenly, Rukia began to speak, "I'm sorry, Ichigo…" she started, "I'm-" Ichigo softly held her chin…and kissed her. Rukia's eyes went wide with shock. At first, she wasn't sure what to do, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned it passionately.

After a pregnant pause, they finally broke the kiss. Rukia looked up at Ichigo with warmth in her eyes. He looked down at her with the same emotion. "You need your sleep." Ichigo said softly, letting go of her. Rukia nodded and absentmindedly walked to her bed. "I'll get you some more tea." He said and left the room. Rukia nodded again and went under the covers. I heard the door close. Rukia pulled the covers over her head.

I decided this was as best a chance I would ever get to leave. I gently opened the door and stuck a foot out. Rukia didn't budge. I slowly pulled the rest of my body out. After the tedious ordeal, I stood in the room and wiped the sweat off my head, "Phew…" Just then, I heard a rumbling. I turned to the supply closet. To my horror, the box of gloves I bumped into was coming down! I quickly grabbed it as it fell off the shelf. "Phew!" I said again, extremely relived. Then, another rumbling noise. I looked up slowly…" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the whole closet crashed down on me! I heard Rukia get out of bed, "What in hell?" she shouted as she pushed the closet back up. I stuck my head out of the heap of medical supplies. "Mr. Kurosaki?" she said, stunned, "What are you doing in here?" I rubbed my throbbing head, "You are still my patient , you know." I said, thinking quickly, "I just came to check on you."

She helped me put the boxes back on the shelves. It was quiet, so I decided to break the ice, "So, are you feeling any better?" she nodded, "Ichigo has been wonderful to me…." Just then, she became really quiet. It was sort of eerie. "Mr. Kurosaki," she said suddenly, "What was it like for you when you first met Mrs. Kurosaki?" I stopped stacking the boxes and thought. "There is no word to explain what I felt at the moment I fell in love," I began. Rukia listened attentively. "But I do know that I felt it was right. I was never more sure than the day I asked her hand in marriage."

Rukia picked up a box and stared at it. "Can you tell me what Ichigo thought of her?" she asked, flipping the box. I gently took it from her and placed it on the shelf, "I know that she made every day of his life a shining one," I began, grabbing the last of the supplies, "He never once complained about her or did anything to upset her." I put the last box on the shelf. I smiled, "Well, that's that! Thanks Rukia!" she just nodded and stared at where she once held the box. I figured I should give her some space to think. She needs the time alone.

I thought it was sort of cute, the way they were fighting and how Ichigo just suddenly kissed her and all! Hmm…why am I talking like I'm a reader? I'm the author for goodness sake! Aw well….R&R. I'll be waiting….


	6. Inferiority Complex

**The first half is Rukia's POV. The next is Ichigo's. I couldn't decide which one to do, so I picked both. WARNING: This chapter is short.**

Chapter five- Inferiority Complex

Rukia

I stood at the supply closet for what felt like years. I couldn't stop thinking about what Mr. Kurosaki said:

I picked up a box and stared at it. "Can you tell me what Ichigo thought of her?" I asked, flipping the box. Mr. Kurosaki gently took it from me and placed it on the shelf, "I know that she made every day of his life a shining one," he began, grabbing the last of the supplies, "He never once complained about her or did anything to upset her."

I felt a fugitive tear roll down my cheek. "Ichigo has a lot to complain about these days…" I said, turning towards the window. I watched as the sun cast an orange glow in the sky. I took a glance at the clock. It was almost 5:20. Mr. Kurosaki left about 6 hours ago.

I stiffly walked over to my bed and sat down. I realized that Ichigo hadn't returned with the tea. "Maybe I upset him…" I said quietly. I touched the dried tea I splattered against the wall. It stuck to my hand a little. The stickiness bothered me. I walked over to the bathroom down the hall. I mechanically washed away the liquid.

After a long wash, I returned to the room and looked out the window. The sun was closer to the buildings now. "I bet the sun never sets when Mrs. Kurosaki is around…" I said as I felt my eyes sting, "It never fell, did it Ichigo?"

Ichigo

I hurridley poured the tea into the cup. "I hope Rukia is still awake so she can drink this." I said, slowly, but surely walking to the hospital. I looked at my watch. I left about 6 hours ago. "Man!" I said thinking about why I was so late. As soon as I had entered my house to get more tea, I was stopped by Yuzu:

_"Ichigo! I've been worried about you!" Yuzu cried, hugging me. I looked at the teapot, then back at her. "Um…thanks, I think." I said, lightly pushing her off. I started to reach for the teapot. "What are you doing?' she asked. I grabbed the pot, "I'm getting more tea for Rukia." Yuzu, grabbed my arm, "Oh no you don't! I haven't seen you for almost a whole month! We are spending quality time right now!"_

_I desperately reached for the pot, but Yuzu quickly pushed me into the living room. There I was forced to talk and share my feelings…for 6 HOURS!_

I groaned just thinking about it. "I bet Rukia's worried." I said, speeding up my pace. After what felt like ages, I finally made it to her room. "Be careful," I said pushing the door open with my foot, "It's very hot." I realized that it was eerily quiet. I looked around as I set the tea on the table. No one was here. "She must've gone to the bathroom." I figured, and headed into the hall.

When I reached the girls bathroom, I knocked softly on the door. "Rukia, are you in there?" I called. There was no answer. I pushed the door open and walked inside. No one was here either. I walked through the hallways shouting, "Rukia!" my echos were the only answers. I turned several corners, entered many doors, and even tried checking the boys bathroom. Still no one.

With one last ray of hope, I ran to my house. I sped past my sisters, past my father, past everything until I reached my room. "She has to be in there," I said to myself, "I know it!" I quickly opened the door and ran inside. Then I turned to my right. I faced the closet. Slowly, I put my hand on the handle. "Please…Rukia, be in here…" I stood there for a few minutes. Finally, I gained enough courage and swung the door open.

I was greeted with nothing.

I fell to my knees and stared at the empty closet. It was my last hope. Rukia was gone. I got on all fours and closed my eyes. I hated the feeling of losing something…ever since my mother died. Rukia missing was just as painful. "Rukia…" I said softly, "Where'd you go?" I curled my hands into fists. "WHY'D YOU LEAVE!' I yelled.

Suddenly, I heard a voice, "Ichigo? Where have you been?" I looked up. "Rukia?" I said eagerly. No. It was Kon. The toy was looking at me worriedly. I ignored his question. Instead, I sat up straight and closed my eyes. Just then, it hit me. "Kon, your back!" I said lifting the stuffed animal. I saw something sticking out. "H-hey! Put me down!" he cried. I saw the item was a piece of paper. I pulled it out and dropped Kon on the floor. "Ouch!"

I opened the tear-stained paper. It was Rukia's handwriting:

Ichigo, I'm sorry I hid this from you, but a part of me didn't want you to find it. I thought you would hate me more. But I should have known you would find it anyway. I'm not sure why I do half the things I do.

I'm sorry if I made you sad in anyway, but I can't seem to accept your love. I can't keep you happy all the time. I can't make everyday shine. I'm bossy, I'm tomboyish, and I like to make fun of you. I have so many flaws, you could write a book on it. I can't have you loving someone like me. I won't let myself break your heart.

I'm sorry,

Kuchiki Rukia

I continued to look at the note, but not really reading it. Finally, I crumpled it in my hands. I threw it across the room and watched it land on the floor. Then I stood up and quickly left. I walked past the living room and the kitchen. I headed straight for the front door. "Ichigo," My father asked, "Where are you going?" I thought about it. I really had no idea. But I turned to my father…and smiled, "I'm going to find the sun."

**It's nearing the end, folks. Just one more chapter. I'll be sure to make it extra long. Also I'll make it nice and sweet. ;D**


	7. Even through The Storm

**Well, the finale. This is finally the reason it's rated M. The POV's vary.**

Chapter six- Even Through the Storm

**Rukia**

I panted loudly as I sped past pedestrians. The sun set slowly as I went on my journey to nowhere. "I have to keep running." I said between breaths, "If I stop…I'll have no purpose." I pushed people out of my way and headed straight. Everyone watched this crazy woman as she ran to nothing.

Suddenly, my foot caught on an uneven sidewalk. I tripped and cut my cheek. I lifted myself up and lightly touched the wound. "Blood…" I said looking at it. It fascinated me for some reason. At first it meant death to me. But now as I looked at it, I felt nothing. "Ma'am, do you need some help?" I looked up at a young gentleman reaching his hand out. I slightly nodded and took his hand.

"That was quite a fall. You must've been in a real hurry." He said, smiling. I shook my head, "I just…had to run." I said softly. He looked at me. I was dirty and was breathing hard. "Maybe you should come to my place. I'll get you washed up." I looked at him. He was smiling warmly. Slowly, I smiled back. "Thank-you. I think I will."

**Ichigo**

I entered many restaurants and shops, asking about Rukia. Every one of them said no. "Dammit! She gets harder and harder to find!" I said, exiting another shop. It was getting really dark now. I was starting to really worry.

I walked along the thinning pedestrians, hoping that one of the faces would be hers. No matter how hard I scanned each face, not a one matched her unique look. I walked in circles calling out "Rukia!" Of course, the only response I got was an odd stare from nearby strangers. I looked up the sky. It was covered over with gray clouds. "Damn…" I said quietly. It looked like it was going to rain tonight.

**Rukia**

"Here's some tea. It'll make you feel better." The kind man put it in front of me. "That line sounds familiar…" I said as I blew on the hot liquid. My clothes were in the washer machine. I was wearing an oversized t-shirt that belonged to one of the man's sons. "You poor thing you!" His wife cried as she sat besides her husband. She said it with sincerity. It's hard to come by people like this these days.

"When your clothes are done, you can leave if you want." The man, known as Mr. Kimura, said kindly.

"Oh no!" Mrs. Kimura objected, "She must spend the night here!"

Her husband shook his head, "She probably has someone worrying about her."

I felt a tear form at my eye. It gently slid and dropped into the tea.

"I doubt it…" I said before I could even think. Both wife and husband looked at me.

I quickly took my words back, "I mean…there may be someone…but I'm not sure."

A bell sounded. "That's your dress." Mr. Kimura said, getting up, "I'll go put it into the dryer." As he walked away, Mrs. Kimura gave me a weird look.

As soon as he was out of earshot, she began, "It's a boy, isn't it?"

I looked at her with the answer written all over my face.

"I knew it!" she said, leaning back in her chair.

"There was a time I thought that Ken Kimura didn't love me. I thought I wasn't good enough for him." She stood up and walked over to me.

"But at the last second before I ran away, I thought to myself…why? Why am I not good enough for him? Why am I so afraid?"

She rested her hand on my shoulder, "Then realized…that I AM worthy. That if I wasn't good enough for him, he wouldn't waste his time with me."

I stared into my tea solemnly. Mrs. Kimura saw that I was not buying it and sat back down in her seat.

"Listen…Rukia was it? Does he not hold a special place in your heart?"

Another tear plopped into my tea, "he almost owns all of it."

Mrs. Kimura took a sip of her coffee. "Don't rule out that he may have one for you too…"

I looked up at her. Her smile was warm…but not as warm as his. His smile was hard to duplicate, for his smile was unique. It could warm even the coldest heart. It could make every day brighter. And the thing I loved best about his smile,

You could see it even through the storm.

**Ichigo**

I walked into a small café. I ordered a coffee and sat in one of the smallest booths. Even thought there were other people, it was so quiet I could hear my heart beat. I lightly touched my chest. The feeling of it beating against my hand clamed me in a weird way.

"Sir, your coffee's ready." The young man behind the counter said. I got up and picked it up. I took a sip, but I didn't really taste anything.

"So, you like it straight black?" The man asked. No one else seemed to be entering this late at night, so he had free time to chat.

I sat on one of the stools. "No," I said, taking another sip, "I just don't care right now."

The man, whose nametag read Toru, sat in a seat behind the counter, "Something's troubling you?"

I looked away from him. "What's it to you?"

"I can bet 15 million dollars that it has to do with a girl."

I kept my face turned, but my body's reaction made it obvious.

"I knew it. It always is."

I took a gulp of coffee. "What's it to you?", I repeated.

Toru laughed, "I may not look it, but I'm actually 45. I've had my share of relationships."

I looked at him closely. He looked no older than 20.

" There was this one girl…" he said thoughtfully, "this one girl that I would never forget."

I put down my coffee and gave him my undivided attention.

He continued, "She was compassionate, but strong of heart. She was delicate, but could hold her own. She was the very reason I lived during my prime years." He swallowed hard. "I was always too stubborn to tell her how I felt. I always argued with myself that I didn't love her, even thought every part of me ached for her."

I took a huge and final gulp of coffee. I was wide-awake as he went on, "But one day, I finally told her. Even better, she returned the feeling! Those where the happiest days of my life…until It happened." It was probably the coffee, but I was eager to find out what it was. Toru took a dramatic pause before he finished, "The very next day, she ran away. She left a note saying she couldn't love me. She had nothing for me. I wanted to search for her, but my peers told me to get on with my life. I listened to them. And thus…I never saw her again…."

I cast my eyes down as I reviewed his story. It was so starkly similar, that it was scary. Toru sighed, "That was the worst decision of my life. Now I've been in and out of love. I've been divorced. I've cheated, and all because no other woman was HER. Today I still want her…" I looked back up at him. I imagined myself in his position. I imagined that I was the one working late at night. That I was the one who came home to no one. That I was the one who couldn't fall in love, because of her. Because of Rukia.

"I won't let her go…" I said, crushing my cup. I quickly paid Toru and ran out the café. I ran where my heart guided me. Not even when my side began to hurt did I stop. I was determined. I was not going to lose someone again.

**Rukia**

I took my dress from Mr. Kimura. He sat down in his seat by his wife. I nodded my thanks and quickly went to the bathroom to change. "Ichigo…" I said to myself as I threw the oversized shirt over my head. "Do you have a place for me in your heart?" I looked at myself in the medicine cabinet mirror. I lightly touched my breast. I could feel my heart beating gently. It calmed me down enough to finish changing. Then I exited the bathroom.

"Thank-you Mr. And Mrs. Kimura. I'm glad to have met you but I must be going." I said all this while putting my shoes back on at the front door. "Your welcome, Ms. Rukia." Mr. Kimura said. I felt Mrs. Kimura nod. It gave me a little more strength. I touched the door and swung it open. I didn't react when I met with pouring rain. "Would you like an umbrella?" Mrs. Kimura asked. I shook my head. I needed the rain…it made me feel alive.

I closed the door and started heading back to the Kurosaki home. I heard the wet noise as my feet slapped against the drenched pavement. I tripped once or twice, but the pain didn't stop me. All I could see was him. It was always him…and always will be.

I didn't slow as I appeared in front of his house. Instead, I busted through the door and went straight to his room. "What was that?!" I heard Mr. Kurosaki ask. I wondered the same thing everyday. What was this feeling I had inside me for so long? What was this human emotion? What was my affliction?

I felt the answers to these questions beginning to form as I stood in front of Ichigo's door. I felt my heart nearly stop as I touched the knob. "I know what it is…" I said quietly. I always knew. It was love.

I turned the knob slowly. I was frightened of what was on the other side. I swallowed back my fears. "Ichigo…" I cried. His name gave me the strength to open the door. I closed my eyes shut, afraid that the silence was too real. Afraid that his presence was not before me. Slowly I opened them.

I stood in his room…alone.

**Ichigo**

I finally stopped running and took some time to breath. I looked at my surroundings to see that I had ended up back at the cemetery. "This must've been what happened to Rukia before…" I said, looking around. Even though I was freezing from the rain, I didn't react at all. I just stood there like it was normal. It felt normal.

I used memory to guide myself through the thick rain. I touched my mothers' grave tenderly. "Mother, I love this woman more than life itself," I said quietly. I got on one knee, "If I can't have her, I'll surely die. She is the reason the world has light." I looked at the engraved tombstone hopefully, "I pray you see this and give us a blessing. I don't want to lose someone again." I felt warmth from the stone that wasn't there previously. It helped my body gain strength. I smiled at the tombstone, "Thank-you, mother."

I stood up and quickly left the cemetery. I was thinking hard about where Rukia might have gone. "Maybe she's decided to come back by now," I thought suddenly. "Maybe she went back my room!"

I took this idea and began running to my home. I could feel our hearts beginning to meld into one. They were beating in unison. "She is here!" I said more confidently as I quickened my speed. I was sure of it now.

Finally, I saw the outline of my house through the rain. I busted inside and ran up to my room. "Rukia!" I screamed as I flung open my door. No one was here… but the floor was wet. She was here!

"The hospital!" I thought suddenly. I turned and ran back outside and into the hospital. I ignored all the other rooms as I left a wet trail behind me. Soon I saw a room with light. "Rukia!" I screamed again. I gulped as I opened the door.

Rukia 

I turned to see Ichigo standing by the door. He was dripping wet and breathing really hard. "Rukia…" he said softly as he fell to his knees. I saw a tear fall from his eyes. A tear for me.

"I thought I lost you…" he said, now on all fours, "I thought I'd never see you again." I was shocked. I should've known he cared about me that much. "Ichigo, I'm sorry." I said pitifully. He said nothing in return. I turned away from him so I could look out the window. I watched as midnight turned into 1 a.m. The rain had become heavier within the hour.

Suddenly, I felt a warm touch at my neck. Put my hand there. It was Ichigo's lips. "Rukia…I love you." He said softly while kissing down my neck. I felt him slowly pull down the dress straps to reveal the bra underneath.

"Ichigo," I said, turning towards him, "I love you too."

I let him remove my bra as I slid his shirt over his head. Our bodies were still wet from the rain, but still warm. I gasped as I felt his mouth close around my nipple. "Hmm!" I could help but moan as I felt his other hand lightly rub the other. I ran my hands down his back, tracing his spine.

He began to kiss down my stomach, sending a wave of heat through my body. I felt him stop at my panties. I looked down to see him slide them off. "IiiiichigoOOOOOOO!" I moaned as his tongue entered me. I grasped the sheets as I felt him wiggle inside. He grabbed my waist and lifted me up. The rain from his body slid down my legs as he plunged in deeper. "I'm…gonna, GONNA-!" I yelled as I felt my body jerk. Ichigo's face was wet from my cum.

"I'll help you with that…" I said as I laid myself back down. I crawled across the bed and pushed him over. Then I licked my juices off his face. I lapped up every bit and swallowed it whole. Then I went for his zipper. "OH!" I cried as I saw the bump in his boxers. I pulled them down to reveal a large, hard cock.

I turned around until my head faced his dick. I licked up, down, and around using the tip of my tongue. Then I slowly wrapped my mouth around the head. I felt Ichigo shudder. I began to move my head up and down while massaging his shaft with my hand. It began to grow in size.

I removed my mouth to see it was now rock hard. I turned back around to Ichigo's front with a naughty smile. He tried to sit up, but I pushed him back down. "Allow me." I said as I positioned myself over his member. I began to shake as I lowered myself onto him. "AH!" I stopped halfway. The pain was unbearable. "Do you want all of me?" Ichigo asked suddenly. I nodded. "Okay then." He grabbed my waist and forced me down.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. I could feel in take up every inch of me. In a way, it made me feel whole. "R-Rukia!" Ichigo said, shaking. I could feel his penis throb within me. He was about to blow. "Ichigo, just hold on!" I said, lying on his stomach. He wrapped his arms around me and breathed slowly. It was hard with us both being virgins. None of us really knew what to do.

Finally, Ichigo nodded his head. I sat up and lifted my body up. Both of us shuddered as I came back down. Suddenly, Ichigo grabbed my waist. I felt him easily lift me up and bring me down. I fully surrendered as he quickened his pace. My hands played with my breast as my body connected with his.

The rainwater was replaced with sweat as we began a good rhythm. This feeling was new to both of us. It felt even better knowing that we were each other's first.

"Rukia!" He cried. His body was shaking a lot now. I laid on him again. He tried to wrap his arms around me, but his body wouldn't allow. "I guess you can…" I sighed. I kissed him softly. The instant our lips touched, I felt his hot seed burn into me. It warmed my whole body.

"I love you so much…" I whispered in his ears. Suddenly he held on to me. He held on to me with every fiber of his being. It was like he was afraid I would disappear otherwise. I smiled and rested my hand on his head.

And then the sun began to rise.


	8. Land Of The Rising Sun

_Ichigo's POV_

Land Of The Rising Sun

_**The sun hasn't risen today.**_

_**I'm afraid that she is broken**_

_**It's become intensly quiet.**_

_**No words have been spoken.**_

_I get up from my slumber_

_And move the closet door away._

_She's missing._

_They'll be no light today._

_**The rain is pouring heavily,**_

_**It's beating against my chest.**_

_**It reminds me of her heart**_

_**Beating softly under her breast.**_

_No umbrella is needed_

_To shield me from the downpour_

_My determination is enough._

_The rain makes me want her more._

_**It's now become a storm**_

_**But it doesn't fell like anything**_

_**Until I find that missing link,**_

_**I can feel nothing**_

_Suddenly the rain has stopped_

_The sky is brightening_

_I look before my very eyes_

_To see her smiling_

_**I pull her close and hug her.**_

_**The day has finally begun.**_

_**Now Japan is truly,**_

**_The Land Of the Rising Sun._**


	9. Epilouge

Epilogue **(Or preview for next story. Whatever you want to call it.)**

"Did you hear?!" Tatsuki raved to her friends, "Ichigo has a girlfriend!" The girls around her nodded. It was the biggest news of the new school year.

Tatsuki looked at Inoue. She was absentmindedly eating her truckload of sweets. "Inoue," Tatsuki yelled at her friend. Inoue instantly snapped her head up and looked around. "I'm sorry!" she bowed. Tatsuki shook her head and continued going on about Ichigo and Rukia. Slowly Inoue began losing herself in thought again.

'So…Ichigo has found someone…' she thought to herself. She looked up and saw the two of them eating lunch together. They seemed genuinely happy.

"What's wrong, Orihime?" One of the girls asked. Inoue looked at her in confusion. Suddenly she felt something wet fall into her lap. It was her tears. "Oh! I'm fine, really!" she cried, wiping them quickly. Her friends shrugged and went back to their conversation.

Inoue looked over at the happy couple. Her heart broke into millions of pieces. 'Why am I reacting this way?' she thought, 'Why am I not smiling like everyone else?' She quickly stood up and started running into the building. She ignored the calls behind her as she turned into the bathroom.

"Ichigo!" she cried to no one. Fat tears were rolling down her face. Her stomach ached with each hiccup she made. "Ichigo! Why do I feel this way?" She stood against a wall and sobbed loudly. Then she let her body slide to the floor. "Why, Kurosaki Ichigo…do I love you?"

**This is the build-up for the sequel! Yes, I'm making a sequel (Hurray!) who knows what will happen! Will Orihime go crazy? Will Tatsuki fall in love as well? Will Rukia become preggers, I mean pregnant(!) Will Ichigo sprout wings and fly?!?1?1/1!?1/**

**I dunno….just wait till I post it. Also, thanks for reading!**

**(!) When talking to my friends, I end up saying stupid things like preggers and pig thingy. I'm probably the crazy friend in the group ;D**


End file.
